


Code Coppa

by FourWings



Series: Minecraft Manhunt Smut [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Begging, Biting, Bottom Dream, Bruises, But the loser gets fucked, Check Ins, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Minecraft Manhunt, Mouth Fucking, Name Calling, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pistons as 'bondage', Potions/drug use, Rough Sex, Sadist Sapnap, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sapnap and George are assholes, Smut, Top George, Top Sapnap, masochist dream, sadist george, vampire plug in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: Dream has been getting too cocky lately, but George and Sapnap have just the thing planned to bring him to a heel, even if its a bit underhanded.“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, trying to squirm before the hands on his ass gripped his hips firmly, fingertips digging in until he was shouting, pain rubbing through each nerve ending and forcing his own fingers into the dirt as he scrambled for purchase. “Ow that hurts.” He complained, twin laughs making his skin crawl.“It's supposed to, this isn’t meant to be fun for you.” Sapnap said as George licked the flat of his thumb, waiting briefly. “You lost, and the loser gets fucked, me and George deserve a little fun after all the cocky bullshit you’ve been spouting lately, don't you think?” Black eyes were coy as they watched green ones flare, lip curling even as his body started to relax, breathing quick but deep, not panic but anticipation.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Manhunt Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916380
Comments: 34
Kudos: 675
Collections: MCYT





	Code Coppa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So, just a double warning, this is cnc/Consensual Non-consent. So if thats not your thing, please feel free to click off. The warnings and tags are there for a reason <3 
> 
> That said, this was a very fun, but difficult, story to write, had to go a bit outta my comfort zone but I had fun doing it so I really hope y'all enjoy it too! 
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful beta cleopatraslibrary, for once again saving me the embarrassment of constant spelling mistakes and grammar errors, as well as offering me several ideas in this fic and other cnc fics to reference. Thank you so much babe. <33

“You really just can't think things through, can you,  _ Dream _ ?” George snarled in his ear, teeth clacking threateningly enough to make his body rise in goosebumps, two pairs of rough hands already making short work of ripping Dream’s clothes off, the display of strength making his heart thud painfully hard in his throat. “Always so confident, so certain you’re  _ better  _ than the rest of us.” Fingernails dug in cruelly to his wrists, green eyes fluttering.

“We’ll go ahead and show you just how much  _ better  _ you are then.” Sapnap added, voice low and dark in all the wrong ways. For a moment, Dream wondered if they were actually going to hurt him, all thoughts swept aside when the hands on his wrists pulled him hard, nearly pulling his arms out of their socket as he was quickly pressed over a furnace, the surface uncomfortably hot and nearly burning his bare skin. He let out a shriek, trying to run away before a thin but strong body leaned over him, pressing him down onto the hot surface as heat permeated his body, the sensation making him sweat already. Dark eyes peered in front of him, locking onto his own with unrivaled intensity, fangs gleaming even as a smirk tried to neatly cover them. The hands on his wrists relaxed slightly, palms flashing over his and holding. Words weren’t said as George pressed kisses, heated but not mean, not yet, to the back of his neck, the tips of sharp teeth glancing over skin that prickled in anticipation. 

Sapnap cocked his head to the side, a silent question, drawing Dream’s attention back to before, skin barely acclimating to the heat surging through his chest and arms that were turning an irritated pink. 

* * *

“Neither of you have won in forever.” Dream taunted as he stepped back into their home, slinging his pack carelessly into the corner as Sapnap and George both slunk in, a slight limp from the brunet the only indication something not entirely decent had happened. Still, Dream’s grin stayed plastered in place, seemingly growing when George grumbled, picking up Dream’s bag to hand up before slowly making his way to the kitchen. “Seriously, how are you guys so bad?” 

“Oh, come on now, Dream.” Sapnap chastised, depositing himself on the couch and pressing his feet onto the slightly older boy’s laps, midnight eyes gleaming as they watched the brunet grab a bottle of water and make his way towards the couch with them. “Aren’t you being a little unfair saying we’re bad?” He shifted forward enough for the brunet to deposit himself onto the couch, resting his head now onto George’s lap, sighing in relief when pale hands moved to pet his hair gently. 

That didn’t do much to defend him from a growing grin and a sharp tongue eager to rip into him as well. “It would be if I was wrong. You both are bad, you can beat each other but not me.” At that George and Sapnap both groaned, brown eyes locking tiredly, almost frustratedly onto smug greens. 

“Yeah, but you couldn't beat us in a 2v1, now could you?” He spat out, warmth coiling in the back of his jaw. Green eyes flared in challenge that Sapnap could taste as the thighs beneath him tensed in excitement. 

“I really could, you both would have  _ no _ chance.” He said haughtily, gleaming and grinning while George offered a tired smile of his own, crooking his free hand to lean on the couch and resting his temple on his curled knuckles. 

“Wanna bet on that?” George asked, fingers stopping their gently threading as Sapnap moved to sit up, pressing his back to the older boy. 

“Same rules? Loser, oh sorry,  _ losers _ get fucked?” God, George wanted to swipe the smug and cocky look off the younger boy’s face, put him back in his place. He would, in time at least. 

“Something like that…” Sapnap said, voice trailing off as fingertips danced down his neck and gently threaded into the fine hairs at his nape, nearly shivering as he leaned into the touch. There was a pause as the raven hummed thoughtfully, blinking languidly. “If we win, we could do something like  _ Code Coppa. _ ” The words tapered off gently, something sinful just barely there, enough to make green orbs go wide and pupils dilate, the smug look falling in the place of open vulnerability. Sapnap wanted to smirk, taunt the other for his reactions, but the subject was ‘touchy’ and he wanted a real answer. 

A pink tongue darted out to lick equally pink lips. “Code Coppa?” Dream mumbled, looking pensive for a moment. They had been doing manhunts like this for a while, and had talked at length over fantasies once George’s initial stiffness passed, but this was one Dream had only mentioned once and never again, slightly ashamed by it. Still, the thought made him shiver in anticipation, in desire that fueled a terrible and shameless part of his brain and gut, one that allowed his darker desires a place to reside. His heart pounded, two pairs of dark eyes watching him as he swallowed thickly. They were being earnest, offering him a hell of a prize even if he lost, something he had wanted since their first manhunt. So he took the leap. “If you win, you certainly could…” His voice wasn’t as strong as he had hoped, and thin fingers wrapped around his wrist, loose and gentle, George’s warmth seeping into his skin. 

“You sure?” He tried to reaffirm, concern etched onto fair features. 

So he grinned, more confident at the concern. Even if he wanted the illusion of being hurt, the trust that it would take to have that, it had to be enough for them to offer and double check before deciding for it. They wanted it, but they wanted to make sure he wanted it too. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Sapnap hummed, hooking his legs around Dream’s thighs and pulling the blond off balance, awkwardly depositing himself into Sapnap’s stomach. Dream’s cheeks were pink, ready to pull himself up until tan fingers threaded through his hair, reassuring until the blond sighed and relaxed into the touch. “What if we wanted to have a secret or two up our sleeve? Something to really surprise you?” Sapnap asked curiously, tone mild and friendly. Dream hummed thoughtfully, considering it. “We should have a check ins, before we get into it, so you can make sure you wanna go through with it too.” Sapnap added, not quite an afterthought as much as something he wanted to get off his chest too. 

George snorted, hand pressing to the blond’s back in gentle circles. “Obviously clear ones, but non-verbal if asking would ruin it for you, Dream.”

“You guys really think you’re going to win?” Dream asked, familiar cockiness returning, the hands on him pressing the slightest bit harder but nothing painful in response, twin laughs of bemusement further settling his nerves. “That sounds good. Maybe, like, give me a chance to tap one of your hands, or palms. If I tap once it'll stop, twice will mean go.” 

Sapnap hummed, fingertips threading through as warm orange light seeped into the room, the sunrise approaching. Somehow their schedules always got fucked after a manhunt, but they spent the time together anyways. “Sounds good. I can remember that.”   
  
Thinking back on it, Dream should have expected them to have something that was utter bullshit up their sleeve, considering how confident, borderline  _ cocky _ , they were being just hours before the manhunt, but he really couldn’t fathom them being able to beat him. He had prepared, as much fun as  _ Code Coppa _ would be; the last thing he wanted was to lose. So he trained for hours, practiced parkour, blocking, block jumping, even some neat trick on how to avoid damage just to have the edge he needed to beat the pair who were literally, not that he knew that, coming for his throat.

So when they had joined the world he took off, not taking much notice of how far ahead he got so early, only taking minute damage from hastily thrown hits. He didn’t find it weird that once he broke into a desert biome, a place that would have made it easier to find him with the bright green hoodie, they lost him. He did notice how quiet the coms were, not even filled with frustrated hisses and instead sought to create them, shooting jibes and taunts into their ears as he ran through a temple. Constantly bragging how far behind they were as he got into iron and made his way along the edge of a birch forest, looking for food before making his way into the nether. He didn’t notice the sun dip behind the horizon, he didn’t see the grins of satisfaction on two faces hundreds of blocks away, nor did he notice the way the coms flit to life, with both Sapnap and George agreeing on what to do instead of arguing. 

So when hands gripped blond hair, hard, tight and unrelenting, nearly breaking him in half with the hard pull backwards, his legs practically giving out, shock and fear were his first two reactions followed by a hasty, “How!?” That was never answered, two dark chuckles he couldn’t see the only response before hands tore at his clothes and put him in his current predicament. 

* * *

The hand in his hair tightened, fingernails scraping against his scalp in a way that was nearly painful. Without another moment of hesitation, he tapped the younger boy’s wrist twice, green eyes murky with anticipation and concern. A gentle swipe across his wrist was comforting, but he knew it would be the last bit of comfort he would be getting that night. Sapnap pulled him hard over the still hot furnace, nearly hot enough to burn as George pressed a single hand to the small of his back, pushing down until his knees sunk into the wet grass and mud, hissing in protest. 

“Get the fuck off me.” He snarled, the hand in his hair pulling until he shrieked while George pulled away, skimming through his inventory for a few dirt items and a piston. Before Dream could fight much more he shouted as a hot metallic surface was pressed to his arching back, desperately flattening to his stomach against a slightly less hot surface, shuddering as heat radiated from the item, reaching for his back. “What the fuck is that?” He bit out as George shuffled back behind him with a laugh, fingertips dancing up and down his sides, slowly making their way towards his hips. 

“It's just a piston Dream.” Sapnap said in response, kneeling down to eye level, dropping the grip in the blonds hair, smirking as the blond gasped when George pulled hard at his ass, lip curling at the pleasant sensation.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, trying to squirm before the hands on his ass gripped his hips firmly, fingertips digging in until he was shouting, pain rubbing through each nerve ending and forcing his own fingers into the dirt as he scrambled for purchase. “Ow that hurts.” He complained, twin laughs making his skin crawl. 

“It's supposed to, this isn’t meant to be fun for you.” Sapnap said as George licked the flat of his thumb, waiting briefly. “You lost, and the loser gets fucked, me and George deserve a little fun after all the cocky bullshit you’ve been spouting lately, don't you think?” Black eyes were coy as they watched green ones flare, lip curling even as his body started to relax, breathing quick but deep, not panic but anticipation. If it weren’t for the fact Dream was so into this Sapnap might have backed off from the intensity in his gaze. With that set he gave a slight nod to George who ran his thumb down the curve of Dream’s ass, pressing it against the boy’s hole. Dream’s pupils dilated and his breath stuttered at the touch, leaning into it slightly before fingertips on his hips squeezed hard in reminder to stay still.

With a devilish grin, Sapnap brought his hands up to cup the blond’s cheeks. It would be intimate if it weren’t for fingertips angling towards sensitive parts under his jaw and at the crux of his neck, pressing down without mercy the moment Dream opened his mouth, snickering at the mixed expressions of pain and pleasure that were already starting to flood through the blond after to little.  _ Even when he wants to fight it, he really just can't. _ Sapnap thought fondly, easing back on the pressure briefly before sinking them back in when George thumbed across the blond’s fluttering hole again, Dream gasping as it nearly pressed in before backing off, disappointment filling his veins despite knowing that it would only hurt since George’s finger wasn’t slick enough to truly go in easily. Before he could linger on it. Sapnap dug his fingers back in under his jaw, stealing his thoughts away.

Dream writhed, thoughts far and few between flashes of heat and pain and pleasure that rolled through his both so constantly it left little room to even think. The heat against his back made his skin tingle, warm and unpleasant and so  _ much _ that he wondered if he was burning. Firm fingertips on his hips, digging in with brutal pressure that he had already begun to shout himself hoarse, the pale digits unrelenting in their force, only lightening to a dull ache when those fingers would dance a trail around his cheeks, dipping into the curves of his ass and between pink cheeks to teasingly thumb over his hole, the drags slow and hard, nearly pressing in with each one. 

A hard hand connected with Dream’s cheek, the skin flaring up a deep pink as his vision spun from the weight behind it. He exhaled hard, still spinning in his head before a low groan bubbled out from deep in his chest, green eyes already glazed over as he reopened them to stare into hard black eyes, only an inkling of concern behind them. “You are the biggest fucking idiot I’ve ever met Dream.” Sapnap spat out, words like venom as they flew into his ears. “You aren’t even paying attention to me and act like a stupid whore after I slapped you.” Dream’s chest tightened, flashes of anger, white-hot and more instinctual, forced his eyes to focus as a sneer crossed his face, hands reaching towards the still clothed boy to savagely pull him off balance. 

“You’re the fucking idiot, thinking I would pay attention to you.” He sneered, the finger rubbing back over his whole and only making him shiver, green eyes still on fire. He tried to turn around, the hot metal of the piston over him searing back up and making his eyes roll back in a medley of pain that started to travel up and tingle in his jaw, turning into a sensation that wasn’t entirely pain. Fingers dug right back into his hips making him shout as they went right back into already sore spots, easily forcing his brain and body to stop working, tanned hands more furious than before already ripping him back into place over the furnace, hand striking his cheek again, breath stuttering. 

“Shit like that too makes you sound like an idiot.” Sapnap sounded cold, angry, he probably was from Dream being bold enough to still knock him over. Fingers dug under his jaw, firm as they titled his head up so far his neck began to ache, green eyes fluttering in strain and pain, fingers digging into the grass below open palms and hissing at the stress. “You still think you have some semblance of power here?” It was phrased as a question, but it certainly wasn’t one as the moment the blond went to open his mouth those fingers snapped his jaw shut again. “Like somehow if you squirm and whine and struggle enough George and I wont fuck you.” Dark eyes that had strayed away, looking past his shoulder to meet the Brits who was offered a smug look, fingertips dipping back out of his hips for some semblance of rationality to return. 

“You aren’t going to fuck me.” He mumbled out, sounding half drunk as spit pooled in his mouth, barely able to swallow it with the angle his head was being held at, dull sparks of pain flitting across the tender bones of his jaw. Those fingers swept up, gently but quickly, to the crux near his ear, holding off for half a second before digging in hard on either side, holding Dream’s face still as fingers delved into the soft flesh and space between bones. Green eyes rolled back in pain, a sharp yell falling from the blond as he squirmed while George dug his fingertips back into the same spot on his hips, keeping him from squirming through the waves of pain that crashed around him and made his vision spin. It was several long seconds of Dream digging into the grass and yelling before the fingers backed off just as tears started to form in his eyes. “Ow.” He mumbled under his breath, tongue thick as leftover tremors of pain continued to roll through him making his tongue clumsy and unwieldy. 

Fingers slid back under his jaw, now more towards his chin and tipping it back up to stare into assessing black eyes that looked down on him with little interest, Dream sneering meekly in response. “Well let me tell you something then, pretty boy.” Sapnap said, squeezing hard when Dream went to speak, cutting him off effectively. “We are definitely going to fuck you.” The blond hissed as fingernails dug into the skin on his hips. “And we aren’t going to stop until we are satisfied.” Sapnap was smirking down at him, and Dream’s gut twisted. He could truly believe those words with the mean and dark look the younger boy had, shuddering as his gut twisted in nervousness and fear. “And there is nothing you can do to stop us.” He whispered, George’s fingernails tapering out. 

“Please.” He croaked, another shiver passing through his body as Sapnap drew himself up, letting go of his chin, head tipping forward slightly. “Please don’t. C’mon guys.” He sounded pathetic, he felt pathetic, he was scared and turned on and helpless to stop them. It felt good, and it was terrifying, his limbs testing the piston holding him on the furnace and wincing when a hand coiled into dirty blond hair, grip tight and urging his face up to look at Sapnap, the raven’s hands free as George did the action. 

“Wow, is that really all it took to get you to be respectful for once?” George asked, voice threading the edge of indifference as his grip tightened. “How pathetic.” His head was gracelessly tossed forward, the tingles of pain making his hiss, biting his lip. 

“Please, I don't-”

“Oh shut up.” George said, cold and detached this time, unyielding in his tone and frustration. “Maybe you should have tried to not be a cocky little prick during a manhunt.” The hands on his hips left, letting him wriggle a bit before those same hands back on his thighs, warm breath breezing over them. “Especially when it takes so little to turn you in a desperate little bitch.” Without another moment passing, thin fangs delved into his thigh, pain flashing through his skin before a surge of pleasure, warm and slow like waves started to thrum into his body. He made a punched out sound, green eyes going glassy as he dug his nails into the grass, shuddering when hands tangled into his hair painfully again, tipping his head back up into smug black eyes, clearly pleased with his current state. 

“What's the matter, Dream?” Sapnap asked, thumbing across the space below water filled green eyes, a sharp hiccup falling from plump lips as the teeth in his thighs pulled out slightly only to slide back in, the sensation painful and strange. “You don’t look too happy there.”

“Hurts.” He croaked, blinking as the thumb left his cheek, head falling to look back at the grass and yelping again as George repeated the motion with his teeth, the strange sensation making his skin writhe. “Ow stop, that hurts!” He said quickly, the teeth in his thigh pausing before digging in harder, eliciting a scream from Dream. “Fuck.” He was nearly sobbing, tension in his thighs making the sensation worse even as venom from the bite shot straight to his cock, getting harder each moment despite the amount of pain and warmth that was building along his back. “Stop, please.” He sounded punched out and fucked over already, and that was the point. He had lost, and now they got to take whatever they wanted from him, it was the rules, it was what he wanted. 

George snorted against the soft skin and pulled back, Dream shivering as he felt a trail of blood slowly trail its way down his skin from two puncture marks, fingers that were holding his hips tightly relaxing slightly. “Dream Dream,  _ Dream. _ ” George cooed, voice lower than before and taunting in a way that it sent the blond into goosebumps. “You don’t really want us to stop.” Those fingertips trailed around his hips teasingly light, pressing into the curve of skin where his thighs and abdomen met, sending the blond into another fit of shrieks. “I mean,  _ maybe _ I would believe you, but honestly look at how fucking hard you are.” The fingers pulled away, dragging up towards his stomach, still light as feathers as dry sobs fell from Dream’s lips while Sapnap kneeled down, nuzzling the soft skin of the blond’s throat. “You are so fucking disgusting, getting off on being treated like a whore, on us hurting you, knowing we’re going to use you.” There was a crueler edge to the brunet’s voice, something that made Dream shut his eyes and keen low in his throat where a razor sharp smirk rested, waiting patiently and knowing that alone was killing the blond. 

“Please.” Dream muttered, body hot and trembling, only now grateful to be bent over the furnace that had lost most its head that held him up, even if the heated metal of a piston kept him from moving too much, knowing that it was the only thing keeping him up. He could hardly think, everything hurt so much, felt so good, mixing together until he could hardly think through the haze that was only pierced by cruel words that made his gut sink and swell in the same breath. “Please.” 

Sapnap snickered against his throat, teeth flashing across the soft skin and making Dream recoil instinctively, a firm hand threading into blond locks and ruthlessly tugging him back into place with ease as George’s fingertips continued to draw aimless patterns on his stomach. “Please what?” Sapnap asked, detached with hungry black eyes trained on a tense neck, watching the older boy swallow nervously, missing watery green eyes flutter deliriously. 

“Please stop, I don’t want- please stop.” Dream murmured, the words half-hearted. For all his want, his acting and thoughts were cut off. He wanted more and knew how to egg the pair on. Sure enough, cruel lips pressed to his neck tenderly, but chaste. 

“No.” Sapnap whispered, digging his teeth into the blond’s neck near the collarbone, teeth barely scraping the bone and sending Dream screaming hoarsely. Not even a moment later George’s hand wrapped around his cock, dry and unfairly tight, cutting off his scream into a choked groan before moving quickly. He started sobbing, wet tears falling onto black tufts of hair and tanned skin, each sound pained yet laced with pleasure as Sapnap’s venom worked through his body, overly sensitized by the unrelenting pace and fingers that drew him closer to the edge with each fucking motion. His throat hurt, inside and where Sapnap was biting, one pair of fingertips digging back into his hips as he started to squirm, body arching back into the heated metal of the piston while Sapnap’s fingers tightened their grip in his hair. Everything hurt, it was so much, almost too much. 

“You really are shameless aren’t you?” George mumbled, sounding distant even as his hand’s pressure tightened incrementally on his hips, a weak croak forcing out his throat while the fingers in his hair relaxed. A sense of foreboding filled him as they started to trail down to his chin, tapping the skin there twice before going to find his fingers tangled in the grass, mud caked under his nails and the scent of fresh earth filling the air, grounding him as a warm palm wormed its way under his fingers, clinging to the skin desperately. Another two taps, the hand on his hip lightening slightly, the teeth in his neck starting to back out slightly.  _ No, don’t. _

Dream tapped twice on the other’s palm frantically, doing it again when everything paused, the taps harder and more desperate than before, a soft whimper falling from his chest. He squirmed and hissed at the hot metal, fingers flexing before digging back into the ground. “Please.” He muttered, hoarse and wrecked before they had even done anything to him. 

The hand on his hips dug in incrementally harder, enough to send him shouting, before pulling away completely, the hand on his cock slowing down enough for him to draw in a shuddering breath, the teeth in his neck digging back in, vision spinning. “You seriously think saying please and asking us to stop is going to actually do something?” God he could get lost in how cold George’s voice was, dismissive as the sound of rustling filled the clearing. Dream wanted to turn and look to see what George was doing with one hand, but Sapnap’s fingers returned to his hair and prevented any sort of movement, keeping his head still. 

“George.” He muttered, Sapnap humming against his neck, almost mocking but not quite. The younger pulled his teeth out, licking a thick stripe across the neat holes in his neck, pressing the last drops of venom that had his body feeling like it was on fire. Dark eyes filled his vision, full of hunger that was no longer just for his blood,  _ how morbid, _ a free hand cupping his cheek firmly as the blond blinked blearily. “Sapnap.” He could hardly breathe before, but the lack of sensations was helping him draw deep breaths of air, the only things lingering were the hand in his hair, cock and cheek, one still sending his eyes fluttering closed as George’s thumb brushed hard over his head. “Fuck.”

The raven gave a dark smirk, fisting the blonds hair hard enough for unfocused green eyes to reopen and meet his stare. “You really are a little slut aren’t you?” Sapnap asked, noting with delight as Dream’s pupils dilated more even as he tried to shake his head in dissent. “You can’t do anything to stop us from taking what we want from you and you’re sitting here getting off on it.” Dream’s voice caught in the back of his throat, frantic as Sapnap saw George’s arm moving faster, making the connection. “Who would have thought the infamous Dream got off on being used…” He leaned in, lips by the blonds ear, pausing to drink in the shuttering gasps of pleasure and trembling skin, half tempted to leave another bite, before finishing his sentence with an air of disgust he hoped was convincing enough for the blond. “How deplorable.” 

“I don’t-” Dream tried to argue, vision spinning when lips attached to the crux of his shoulder, eyes rolling in anticipation of teeth sinking in deep, waiting… waiting?

Sapnap laughed cruelly into his shoulder, pulling away with a nip to sensitized skin and watching the full body flinch that happened, black eyes coy and mocking as they met his glazed ones. “That sure is convincing.” He said scathingly, licking his lips clean as George made a noise of approval, seemingly finding what he had been searching for. Black eyes swept past his shoulder and the metal frame holding him flush to the furnace that had long since lost its heat to meet excited brown orbs. “Find what you’re looking for?” Sapnap asked, tone dropping a bit.

“Yeah, found it.” Brown eyes trailed down a lean and freckled back, free hand pressing flat and light against the small of the blond’s back. “You wanna have his mouth or…” George trailed off, blinking plaintively as Sapnap hummed, fingertips loosening in blond hair. 

“I think I’m happy where I am Georgie, you good to prep him?” Brown eyes sparked in delight, a matching grin crossing fair and pale features where two small indents of fangs pressed to the oldest’s bottom lip. 

“Yeah, I can manage that…'' George paused briefly, digging his fingertips in with slight pressure, Dream’s breath hitching and hips shifting slightly, reddening knees caked in wet grass and dirt making George's breath stutter.  _ He can’t be comfortable… _ A flame fluttered in his gut, weak but present.  _ But he's loving it… _ “I want this damned piston out the way.” He said, forcing his tone back into a meaner pitch, reaching behind him to grab the pick axe and letting the blond’s cock go. 

Sapnap snorted, amused by the soft gesture, not missing the sympathetic look in brown orbs, it wasn’t as if he was immune to pleading and wet green eyes that were begging for mercy and more in the same breath. Still, he also knew better than to stop before the blond called for it, the earful they would get after would be more scathing, and the next fuck after he won more brutal if they didn’t have enough follow through. So he flexed the muscles in his arms, ripping Dream’s head back hard until he was nearly bowed backwards, the small holes in his neck dripping another set of blood that sang to the raven, baser instincts screaming at him, dark eyes glinting into green eyes that were regaining their focus already. “You better not move a fucking inch even after we take this piston off.” Sapnap snarled, breath hot as it fanned over twitching freckled cheeks. “This isn’t a ‘favor’ to you, got it?” Green eyes glinted with something Sapnap could already read, and he wanted to throw his head back and laugh at the defiance, the sheer amount of fight the blond always wanted to have with them. As annoying as it could be sometimes, it was also utterly charming to know when he won, he had  _ earned _ it from the stubborn shit. 

So he released dirty blond hair, released the hand on Dream’s cheek and leaned back on his heels to reach for his discarded bag, ruffling through it under a pretense of needing something. Dream hardly missed anything, the soft tickering sound of George’s breaking the piston over his back a timer as he plotted his next stretch of fun. He knew it wouldn't really be a chase, he doubted he would make it past the tree line with how weak and shaky his legs felt or how he still could hardly draw in a full breath, but he knew that the action alone would elicit a beautiful and desired reaction, rougher perhaps, from the pair and he couldn’t pass up that sort of possibility. His body tensed, shifting his weight ever so slightly so he could move the moment the piston broke. 

He opted to roll to the side, his right, as soon as he was free, a shocked cry from George his only indication that the brunet was at least surprised by the sudden action. He was a bit too slow from his shock, giving Dream enough time to scramble to his feet, nearly falling right back over as his limbs felt like jelly, reduced to dull and lazy pumps of blood after two endorphin raising bites in such a short time period. He still caught himself before falling, taking several hurried steps toward his gear. Before he could make it halfway there a hand clasped around his wrist, pulling it neatly behind his back with a twist that had him shrieking as the muscles in his arm screamed from the position. “Really? And I told you not to move…” Sapnap said with clear disapproval even as a smirk pressed into the back of Dream’s neck. 

Dream forced the smirk back and gave a frustrated his, trying to twist away from the pressure on his wrist to tighten painfully nearly dropping to his knees as a burst of pain rattled through his brain. “Fuck!” He yelped, being forced down his knees with a harsh kick to the back of his calves, burning as his body started to flush with heat again. The hand on his wrist stayed put but Sapnap’s free hand went right back into his hair, careful to avoid the already sensitive spots and angling towards untouched space before fisting the dirty blond locks cruelly, tipping his head back hard until green eyes were shiny with tears. They were flinty as he stared up, curling his lips slightly. “Fuck you.” He spat quietly, biting his lower lip as Sapnap’s lips curled into a smug expression, head cocking ever so slightly to the side as footsteps approached their position, not far from the torch’s that lit the area up but outside the residual warmth of the furnaces and pistons. 

“George.” Sapnap called, not breaking eye contact with Dream as he spoke, expression still too coy for Dream to relax, as if he could with the painful grip in his hair and wrist. “Would you mind setting out the beds, and grabbing the two things I dropped by the furnaces?” While the words were phrased as a question, they clearly were not meant as one. A soft hum, more intrigued than anything else, sounded from the brunet while Sapnap tugged on Dream’s hair until he got a wince. “You are such a pain in the ass aren’t you Dream?” The sneering and mocking tone had returned, Sapnap’s teeth purposely more visible as he spoke through Dream’s pained expressions. 

Before he could even attempt to answer the sound of beds being lied down sounded through the lit clearing, the raven making a thoughtful noise. “C’mon, get up.” He said impatiently, tugging the blond up but grip in blond threads firm enough that Dream couldn’t even crane his neck around to see what Sapnap had asked George to pick up, the smirk pressed against his ear telling enough that it was on purpose. Dream then found himself being shoved gracelessly onto the bed, nose rubbing painfully into the thin padding that made up travel beds, nothing like the plush ones they had at home that was made from the wool of several sheep. He gave a pained cry, not unlike the ones earlier, as a heavy weight pressed onto the small of his back, rounded but heavy while Sapnap’s hand found its way to the back of his head, once again gripping his hair and tilting his head enough to see half of the freckled boy’s face. 

“You really want to use these?” George asked curiously, voice much closer despite not being able to see him. There was a small shift, the bracing of Sapnap’s knee on one side of his waist, and it was only then Dream realized the raven’s other knee was dug into his back, a clear threat that despite this being part of the fun, he shouldn’t try to run away again. He shivered at the display, arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach where the flames of the venom had, too late, started to bubble away. “Even with the one thing I have?”

Sapnap laughed, the vibrations shaking his body and fingertips in blond hair gripping tighter, pressing Dream’s face into the thin pillows. “Of course.” He said carelessly, throwing a nonchalant grin to the skeptical brunet who’s nerves were already being abated even as the blond’s shoulders began to try and squirm in continued defiance. “It should keep him from running away, which means it will be easier for us to fuck him.” Then something devilish entered his smile, George answering with a slightly less mean but just as interested look. “Plus your item only makes it more fun for us and harder for him.” A harsh tug that had the blond’s head craning up in an attempt to lighten the painful sparks had the shoulders stop. “Go ahead and give him the first one, I’ll hold him up.” 

“Ow that fucking hurts.” Dream tried to make the words sound stronger, more visceral, but they came out weak and soft, only getting a mocking laugh from the pair as George slid into his vision holding two bottles of dark color and thin viscosity. “What are those?” He croaked, George setting one tenderly on the bed while one hand rested under his chin with a thumb crooked near the crux of his jaw, grip like iron. He popped the stopper off the first vial with ease, guiding the glass rim to the bottom of Dream’s lip without an answer, only a dangerous glint in brown eyes that made the blond want to cower, the storm behind them convincing in a way he almost forgot this was part of the play.  _ More. _

“Make this a little easier on yourself and just swallow, Dream.” George said in a low tone, authoritative with no room for argument. Dream was only half tempted to spit a response, or better yet, spit the liquid out once it passed his lips, but the hand in his hair tightened enough to make him gasp, the bottle tipping in tandem and the first few splashes making their way down his throat as he coughed, trying not to choke on it. It was moments before the glass was pulled away and the effects of the potion hit, vision spinning briefly as a sense of ache and weariness filled every pore in his body. 

He groaned in complaint, blinking wearily while Sapnap’s hand in his hair lightened enough for his head to drop a bit. “What the hell?” He mumbled, lips and tongue thick with a tiredness that went down to his bone, trying to squirm as the knee pinning his back down lifted up, instincts telling him to try and get away the moment he was free, but palms that seemed heavier than before pinning him back down with ease. He was so heavy, he felt so  _ weak _ . The cogs shifted into place, green eyes filled with haze while the  _ pop  _ of the second bottle echoed in his ears. “Was that a weakness potion?” He asked before a glass rim was pressed to his bottom lip again, impatient and digging between them. “Wh-” George’s thumb dug into the space on his cheek near his jaw, sparks of pain dancing up the bone and forcing his mouth back open while the second potion made its way down his throat, easier than before and tasting somewhat sweet. 

The hand in his hair let go once the glass vial was pulled away from his lips, head weakly falling into the bed once more, chest heaving as he struggled to breath and blinking heavily. “Good guess there Dreamie.” Sapnap said, not sounding half as proud as the statement would imply, sounding more taunting than anything else. He gave a noise of disapproval, lifting his head every so slightly, it was so hard he felt so  _ heavy _ , before blinking with great pause, vision dark. His mouth went dry, heart hammering in his chest so loud he knew the pair, with their damned plug in, could hear it. Warm palms, who’s he couldn’t tell, weighed heavy on his shoulder, warm breath fanning across his neck near his ear. “I’m sure you don’t need to guess the second one.” Sapnap added, further away than the breath on his ear, but hand on his shoulder squeezing in reassurance.  _ Blindness. _ Dream thought, shivering at the kiss pressed to his neck, the sharp bite of fangs a tangible threat and reminder. 

Beyond the blond’s vision, or lack thereof, Sapnap made a gesture to the brunet, pointing at his hand and then the blond. It took several seconds before George hummed in acknowledgement, pressing another sharp kiss to freckled skin even as one hand made its way towards Dream’s hands, one hand sliding underneath limp fingers until they rested on his palm, making two taps on the younger boys hand and waiting patiently as another kiss pressed into his skin. There was no hesitation as two more taps pressed into his palm, gentle but firm and timely. “Do you mind if we change positions George?” Sapnap asked, dark eyes asking as George hummed against heated skin, inhaling deeply as the younger’s heartbeat sped up in what could have been excitement. 

“That’s fine, I think I’m going to have some fun up here.” He answered, letting something teasing and vague full his tone as he did so, skin crawling beneath him. Sapnap snickered, bringing fingers up to his own lips and coating them generously with spit as George dappled several more kisses to the blond neck while he only could roll his shoulders and shake, hands moving to fist into the thin covers of the bed. 

Black eyes stared across the expanse of the blond’s back, drinking in each shudder when George’s teeth grazed skin, teasing more than anything, hungry for loud moans, maybe more pleading if the blond had any thoughts left in his flustered brain. The thought made his cock twitch in his pants, beyond eager to be inside the warm blond, so he pulled his fingers out with a lewd pop that made Dream offer a full body shudder. “Have fun with him then.” Sapnap said passively, meeting brown eyes that were too coy to bode anything good for the blond, while trailing slick and shiny fingers down towards the boy’s crack, pinky fingers gliding across twitching skin with a sense of sadistic delight when a shark cry came from the blond who had been so confident and fiery before, reduced to a whiny and weak pile of flesh. Wet digits pressed gently at a tight hole, spreading some of the raven’s spit on skin before slowly pressing his index in. 

His skin crawled at the loud yell Dream made, too loud to have been from his action, black eyes flicking back up to see hands fisting the sheets while George was smirking, teeth sunk into the blond’s shoulder, the thinnest bead of red pooling beneath red lips, tracing the curve before dipping past the corner of George’s mouth to his chin. Sapnap groaned loudly at the sight, brown eyes coy with the reaction from both of the younger boys, digging his teeth in incrementally more until the faint line of red was swallowed by plump lips. Sapnap dug his fingertips into the blond’s hips, higher up towards his waist and separately from where George had his dug in, pressing in with enough strength to make purple bloom beneath his fingertips. 

“Fuck.” Dream sobbed openly, blinking aimlessly into the dark, vision completely stolen by the potion as a nearly oppressive ache and tiredness, nearly sore, feeling filled every muscle of his body. He wouldn’t say it but he was grateful for the heavy-handed grip on his waist that held him up the slightest bit and the way George had him leaning on his chest, not having the strength to hold his own body weight up. He felt like he was spinning, less focused on ‘fighting’ at this point as he simply couldn't, instead letting himself get lost in how  _ helpless _ his position was. He could hardly find enough space in his head to breathe in enough to stay awake, each one strained, let alone try and fumble away, or find words to pretend he wasn’t enjoying every moment. He had to give Sapnap some credit, the potions were a good idea, although any satisfaction in the other faded away as the said boy pushed his finger in deeper, curling languidly yet purposefully inside him. Dream’s breath caught in his throat, the teeth in his shoulder pressing in deeper, painfully so, at the action before an airy moan fell from his lips, cock throbbing and warmth blooming between his thighs as Sapnap slotted himself in, lowering the blond until his cock was between clothed legs but splayed around the raven’s body, propped up ever so slightly. 

He did have enough frame of mind to try and rut his hips down onto the raven's legs, cock sliding between the creases with satisfaction, another moan of pleasure falling from his lips as Sapnap laughed meanly, only the slightest hints of fondness tucked at the tail end while his fingers swept down to his thighs and dug in painfully hard, forcing him to be stuck between delirious bouts of pleasure that swirled near his neck and chest, fogging his thoughts that flew like paper in the wind, and mind numbing amounts of pain at his thighs that only evened out with pleasurable, if slightly unsatisfying, thrusts of a single digit into him. It was so much, nearly too much, not not nearly enough. He could barely think, barely breathe, each inhale catching painfully in his chest, but the single finger wasn’t enough, he wanted more, needed another finger, needed it to just  _ brush _ across his prostate and really make him see stars, but his tongue was clumsy and unwilling to cooperate in his desire to plead for it. Perhaps it was for the best, as George finally pulled his fangs out of Dream’s shoulder, licking his lips clean of red smears but the sweet taste of copper clinging to the wet flesh before pressing their lips together heatedly, fangs pressing against the blonds bottom lip and nearly nicking it open. 

“You are the most pathetic whore, aren’t you, Dream?” Sapnap called, stretching the thin frames of his attention away from the impatient, and dangerous, teeth on his lips. Green eyes blinked unseeingly, trying to pull back from the brunet to  _ attempt _ a response from the ‘insult’ but a firm hand,  _ George’s _ he surmised since Sapnap’s hand was still squeezing his thigh painfully, pulled him closer, tongue slipping between his lips and flicking at teeth shut in laughably pitiful defiance. “You can barely breathe, I can tell you’re not even thinking, and all we had to do was what?” He forced a pause and a scathing laugh that made Dream’s ears burn before shoving a second finger in, eliciting a yelp that allowed George to slide his tongue in with ease. “Stroke your cock a little? Fuck you open with a single finger?” George laughed into his mouth openly, not pulling away and instead the short chuffs fueling Dream’s lungs as his vision, dark as it was, spun. Fingers trailed down his thigh, angled towards the crux behind his knee, a sense of trepidation already filling Dream with the lazy taps and dance they made around the sensitive patch of skin. “Absolutely shameful, you really are just an easy little whore.” Dream keened into George's mouth, rutting forwards slightly now that the grip on his hips had moved, trembling at the delightful friction in tandem with curling fingers, not quite where he wanted them but still there, still  _ filling _ him. 

He really should have known better, but he felt delirious on the constant and switching stimulation of pain and pleasure, addling any sort of rational thoughts that would have told him moving was a bad idea. Instead he screamed into the brunets smirking lips, unable to see knowing brown eyes when the fingertips on the back of his knee pressed in hard, thumb curling around the front of his knee and the pink bracing while Sapnap’s other three fingers curled into tense and tender flesh, purple appearing easily underneath his hold. The weakness potion made it impossible for Dream to pull his leg away, the scream tapering off into a low series of sobs and wet cheeks as he weakly writhed, skin crawling at the sheer amount of pain while a low moan and heat built in his chest when fingers finally crooked and barely glanced over his prostate. He reflexively bucked his hips forward again, shrieking and being pulled away from impatiently lips to let the sound fill the air as fingernails were added to the hold on his knee, nearly breaking skin but certainly breaking any thoughts that had even been trying to form in the blond’s head. 

“Stupid little pain slut.” George rasped in his ear, fangs sharp and deadly grazing the sensitive skin as his voice slowly ran out, the fingers on him pulling out enough and gliding back up to mid thigh as he sobbed pathetically onto the brunet’s shoulder. “You’d think after the first time he’d have an idea.” Dream hiccuped, hips finally still and only whimpering as Sapnap slid a third finger in, too soon but not so much to be painful, the pressure uncomfortable but grounding as he tried to suck in breaths of air into his lungs that burned. “Or maybe he does and likes the pain…” George snapped his jaw shut near his ear, laughing at the full body flinch and wince Dream made, the sound capricious and cruel. 

“I think he does.” Sapnap added thoughtfully, teasingly drawing shaped across trembling freckled thighs as the blond’s chest heaved with strain. “Why else would he keep fighting and fighting when he really just wants us to fuck him?” At that something in Sapnap’s expression darkened wickedly, a smirk crossing his features before settling back on his heels, splaying his fingers inside the blond, still dutifully prepping. “Isn’t that right Dream?” He cooed, sounding too sweet, too innocent yet Dream clung to it, a soft whimper crawling up his throat as a low rumble built in George’s chest, the hand in his hair soothing in its touch. “You’re here fighting us, trying so  _ hard, _ but we know the truth… You really just want us to fuck you into the shitty mattress like a cheap little whore?” There was a sharp edge to the raven’s voice, too certain, too confident, enough for Dream to make a breath exhale that was supposed to be more amused if not for the way it felt punched out. 

He stared forward, vision still dark but the vaguest shaped starting to form at the edges of it, trying to glance into George’s direction before moaning softly when Sapnap thrust forward again, nearly stealing all his thoughts again, shreds of coherency left in his mouth. “No way.” He rasped, only half surprised by how fucked out he already sounded, licking his lips before keening when George’s hand tightened in his hair, tugging until his neck was bared once again. “That's what you want.” He mumbled, words trailing off into a low sigh of pleasure as fingers inside his hole spread apart roughly, impatient and only slightly frustrated.

“Oh yeah?” George asked near his ear, voice a low timber that sent Dream shivering, hands weakly pressing onto the pale boys thighs, trying to sit up some more, the hand on his thigh easily traveling up his back and pressing down on his shoulder blades until his cheek was flush with George’s shoulder, a slightly indignant sound falling from his lips. “You sure about that?” Dream’s lips curled the slightest bit before moaning into warm skin as Sapnap pressed his fingers in again, pads just grazing over where Dream wanted them, thighs shaking but the hand on his shoulders keeping him from moving much. 

Instead he let his teeth graze across skin, catching a patch between his lips and biting down as hard as he could, the sharp shriek he got making his laugh with slight delirium while cruel hands threaded back into blond hair, ruthlessly pulling his head back towards the sky where stars watched over them. “You little shit.” George hissed, tugging hard and Dream was certain he heard a join pop, the pair pausing but any lack of pain or crys a good indicator nothing had been actually hurt. “You seriously don’t fucking get it do you?” Dream’s vision that was slowly clearing up, too slow to really see still, spun as he was shaken by his hair, wincing and hissing in pain from the action. “This isn’t  _ about _ you.” Sapnap’s fingernails scraped down his back as if to prove a point, a low shriek that coiled in the back of his throat rising free. “This is about what we want.” He was jerked around, and he could feel teeth biting his earlobe and downy brown hair ticking his cheek as he trembled from the strain on his muscles. “And right now, I want you to fucking cry.” Sapnap snickered, spreading his fingers to draw forth another low moan from the blond who’s thighs had started to shake and fingers trembling on George’s thighs. “I want you to  _ beg _ for us to fuck you.” 

“Fat chance.” He croaked, throat nearly shredded from all the sounds that had been ripped out. Sapnap tsked from behind him, fingers splaying apart as he simultaneously pushed in, Dream’s thighs twitching and writhing at the sensation. “Fuck.” He spat out, blinking heavily. 

George snickered, dropping the blond’s hair and moving so his face planted into the mattress with an undignified grunt, tilting his face to breathe in another shaking breath. “Better chance than you think.” The brunet said with a snort, pulling back off the bed with a creak, so unconcerned with the blond trying to get away at this point Dream almost felt insulted, the fact he couldn’t even pull himself up to his knees and fingers pressing back into him swiping that away carelessly. There was only a few seconds of distant rummaging as Sapnap lazily thrust his fingers in and out of the writhing and whimpering blond, crooking his fingers in all the wrong directions before footsteps started to approach them again. 

“Sap, pull his hips up a bit?” George asked, warm palm resting on Dream’s sides. He only protests mildly, a soft noise of discomfort falling from his lips as Sapnap removed his fingers and placed his hands on either side of Dream’s hips, easily pulling the boneless boy who should have been slightly difficult to move, balancing the blond on weak knees. “I’ll give you a last chance Dream.” George said, the hand on Dream’s side teasingly drawing a single line up the younger’s cock. “Go ahead and just admit how you want us to fuck you like a little whore and I won’t be too cruel.” Sapnap snorted, black eyes trained on how the muscles in the blond’s back tensed. The pair already knew the answer before Dream could even twist his lips to answer.

“No way, make me.” Sapnap let out a low laugh, shifting backwards to step off the bed, humming as George took the onus of holding the blond up who, for all his bravado, could hardly hold himself upright. 

“What an idiot.” George mumbled, sounding almost too fond as a wet squishing sound was heard, Dream blinking heavily, trying to clear his vision that was still dark, blurry shapes easier to see but still not enough to truly get a good understanding where the others were. “Have it your way, but I warned you…” The sound, wet and almost sticky, echoed through his eyes, hands flexing as apprehension filled his veins. Before he could linger on it too long a hand replaced the thin finger tracing his cock, warm and sticky fingers wrapping around his cock and sending him yelping as the grip was firm and pace quick, spreading the substance all over him. He shuddered, the effect nearly immediate. 

“Holy  _ fuck. _ ” He shivered, fingers digging into the thin bed as his thighs shivered, nearly ready to give out despite the hand holding his hips up, quickly burying his face into the bed as another keen started to build in his chest. “What is that?” He cried out, more alarmed as a warmth and tingle started to spread over his whole dick, wanting to thrust forward into the hand around him despite not feeling nearly steady enough to do so. It was nearly painful as even after George snickered, tucking his nose into the back of Dream’s ear, and pulled his hand away the warmth lingered, nearly too hot as prickles, almost feeling like a painful blush, continued to engulf his cock, finally daring enough to rut into the open air, falling over just as he expected to. 

Twin mocking laughs filled the air, tinging his cheeks a deep pink as embarrassment flushed through him. “What's wrong?” Sapnap asked, warmth slotting back between his twitching thighs, pulling Dream back up to his wobbling knees, face pressed into the mattress. “Something wrong there, slut?” He cooed, all to knowing, fingertips pressing into freckled skin teasingly, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make him writhe, the warmth on his cock still thrumming and overtaking all other sensations, the pleasure of George’s bite already tapering off. 

“I-'' He tried to say, a firm hand gripping his jaw and turning his head, meeting the brunet in a rough kiss that had a fang nicking his bottom lip, blood beading up as copper filled his mouth. He almost felt sick and dizzy, the stars above him and brown fronds of hair starting to become more visible as he moaned, George pressing his tongue hard and flat against the cut, suckling until he whined at the sensation that was becoming more painful. 

“It's just a little magma cream.” Sapnap said offhandedly, smirk present in his voice even as Dream couldn’t see him, George snorting against his lips before pulling away with a pop, brown eyes hungry for more. Dream shuddered and let out a lewd moan as Sapnap trailed a hand, touch teasingly light around Dream;s cock, letting the blond rut in fruitlessly with a shit eating grin as George pulled him into another rough kiss, sharp teeth reopening the small cut and suckling it as Dream writhed. “Feels awful, doesn’t it, Dream?” Sapnap murmured, a warmth spreading across his back as the younger raven leaned over his back, nose brushing against his unmarked shoulder, lips pressing tenderly yet still eliciting a shiver. 

Dream dragged himself away from George with a gasp, hands tensing and fingers flexing into the bed sheets as he felt Sapnap slowly grinding his cock against the curve of his ass, resisting the urge to grind back and beg for more, god he wanted more but he wanted to see where they would take him first. He yelped as George’s nibbled down his collarbone, careful to not let his fangs sink in but the sharp drags still making his skin writhe while his own cock started to twitch, hot and nearly burning in his want for relief. It was almost too much, but he wanted more. “Fuck you.” He breathed out, unsurprised by the snort that breezed over his shoulder, bemused, while George moved back out of his vision and touch, face planting back into the bed sheet. Several moments passed, warmth breath fanning over his shoulder and dark eyes watching the brunet simply unbutton the front of his jeans, tugging his cock out while leaving the rest of his clothes on, much like Sapnap who had only pushed his pants down to mid thigh. 

The blond let out a startled sound as he was unceremoniously lifted up by his shoulders, George sliding back in and spreading his thighs apart so when Dream was dropped back down he was partially on them, warmth flooding his limbs as the potion started to wear off. “Hey, b-” He was cut off by hands slipping into his hair, grip painfully tights and making his eyes water, feeling himself be guided forward until his lips were pressed to George’s cock. He sneered slightly, opening his mouth for a retort, hands tensing and fisting the sheets as he went to draw himself up, sightless green eyes brilliantly defiant. Sapnap smirked against the curve of his shoulder, shifting his hips up, closer to Dream’s hole, rutting forward once, tip catching on the rim and making the blond gasp in surprise, in desire. 

Then he screamed as Sapnap sank his fangs into the back of his shoulder, teeth digging in deep and cruelly, stars crossing his vision at the sudden pain, the little strength he had in his arms failing and instead being limp on the brunet’s lap.  _ Fuck. _ Dream thought, blinking blearily as his throat protested at the harsh sound, rubbed raw by the amount of strangled cries and shouts he had already made, only putting it through more stress as the scream tapered into a guttural moan, pleasure filling his veins as the venom traveled through his body, Sapnap pressing just the tip of his cock in, so close,  _ so close _ , but not enough. 

Dream keened, attempting to roll his hips back, wanting to have the other inside him, fucking him until he really couldn’t breathe, but firm hands found their home on his hips while teeth were still sunk deep into his shoulder. He could feel every throb of pain and pleasure with each heartbeat, thick and loud in his ears as he brought in another shuddering breath, palms flat and open on pale thighs. “Just admit you want it, Dream.” George said meanly, grip in blond hair lightening enough to drag his short fingernails across the boy’s scalp, shivering at the moan he got in response, warm breath ghosting over his leaking cock, twitching in interest. “Just say you want us to fuck you…” 

Dream curled his lip, grasping for thoughts that were becoming more and more sparse with every passing second, feeling like he was pulling at open air. “Fuck.” He whispered, shivering as Sapnap rolled his hips forward again, nearly pressing in but pulling back at the last second, frustration coiling in the blond’s chest. “Why’d you?” He muttered, the hands in his hair turning tight again and making him groan, eyes rolling back at the sensation, starting to get lost in it, cock twitching in the cold air that only seemed to aggravate the warmth prickles that constantly afflicted it. 

“Why’d we what?” George asked, Sapnap snorting into his shoulder and shifting so his teeth moved in his body, shrieking at the pain, vision nearly clear but still blurred from the tears in his eyes and the dizzying amount of pain and pleasure that clouded his thoughts, nearly delirious. Sapnap rolled his hips again the moment he opened his mouth to speak, eyes closing as a frustrated sob ripped free, fingertips digging into pale thighs with little effect beyond an amused laugh. 

“Stop…” He croaked, hands flexing again and shivering as Sapnap pulled his teeth out, the sensation making his skin crawl even as pleasure filled the void, a warm tongue lapping over the blood that beaded to the surface, lecherous and shameless with the moan that followed, and he could feel Sapnap’s cock twitch against his ass. “Please.”

“Stop?” Sapnap asked, mocking as he canted his cock against the older boy, the shiver more satisfying than he ever would have thought. “Please?” Dream hissed in dissatisfaction, George rolling his own hips forward to clip against Dream’s cheek, a thin sheen of white now smeared across the freckled skin. “You want us to stop? What a fucking joke.” Dream sobbed again as Sapnap’s cock pressed against him, so close but not enough. “Tell you what.” Dream shivered, fingers flexing as he sniffled, eyes watery and cheeks wet as he sucked in harsh breaths, the tip of George’s cock so close but grip in his hair tight enough to prevent him from pushing forward and taking. “All you have to say is you don’t want this, and maybe I’ll believe you…” The grip in his hair turned tight and painful, pulling until he was bow shaped and writhing, cock letting out a dribble of precum onto the bed. “But I doubt it.”

The grip in his hair fell away, the hands on his hips bruising in their grip as Sapnap ground them together, Dream’s face landing on the soft skin of George’s thigh, nose just barely able to feel a neat coils of hair near the brunet's cock. He wanted so badly, needed. “Please.” His voice was week, feeble, unconvincing in every way. “Don’t, I don’t want you to fuck me.” Sapnap snorted, hands already starting to pull away from his hips, skimming up towards his waist in anticipation, warm palms brushing his cheeks and up to his hair. Dream’s eyes fluttered closed, another few beads of water falling from wet lashes as he took another heaving breath, the warmth in his blood and the unpleasant heat on his cock driving the last few words from his mouth. “Fucking ruin me.” He whispered, only having a fraction of a second to be satisfied with the simultaneous sharp inhales the pair made, somewhat proud of the reactions he managed to elicit. 

Sapnap moved first, carefully pulling Dream onto his cock, drinking in all the whimpers and writhing flesh beneath his fingertips as he pressed in, inch by inch. Sobs fell from bloody lips, the sound intoxicating as the raven dug his fingertips into the boys’ waist, reaching for the blond’s ribs and pressing down hard until the sobs trailed off in shark cries and hiccups, more vigor in his motions but nowhere near enough to dislodge the younger’s firm grip. As Dream’s vision spun, fingers twitching and low cries falling from bruised lips, the hands in his hair turned taut again, forcing him to which and squint in pain, pale flesh and a hard cock in his vision, hardly realizing he could see again, only letting out a needy whine before his eyes shut again. “Please.” he mumbled, tongue thick, too much, everything too much but so good. Dream didn’t even get to shut his mouth, the head of the brunet’s cock pressing past his lips, unrelentingly slow in the way he inched in despite Dream letting his jaw go lax, prepared for rougher treatment that never came. 

“Look at how fucking easy he is.” George grit out, watching dark blond lashes weigh heavily on flushed freckled cheeks, heavy and strained breaths from the boy’s nose flowing over him, simply holding the younger boy on his cock without moving. Sapnap snickered in response and gave a single shallow thrust that had Dream moaning around him, brown eyes rolling back and his grip tightening in blond hair. “Fuck.” He hissed out, pulling the blond back by his hair only an inch before shoving him back down harder, the boy gagging briefly. “Feels so fucking good.” He wasn’t sure how long he could last, the blond's warm mouth was inviting normally, but after all the teasing and with the constant moans, it was already a struggle to not cum on the spot. 

Sapnap barked out a strained laugh, expression mildly contorted with effort, blinking heavily at George before offering a smirk, teeth poking out and making the brunet shudder in memory. “A proper little bitch isn’t he?” He asked, drawing back out slowly before snapping his hips forward hard, moaning as Dream yelped, skin twitching and red beneath heavy fingers. “Go ahead Dream.” He cooed, repeating the motion after only a few moments, pace steady and hard as he rolled into the blond. “It feels good doesn’t it?” There was something at the edges of the raven’s voice that made even George feel nervous, brown eyes blinking curiously before another moan from the brunet derailed his thoughts, following up with his own sound. Attention focused, he smirked down into green eyes that were shiny, watery from gagging, pleasure and pain that worked in tandem, before pulling his hair again, pulling pink lips off his cock before pressing down hard, the fingertips on his thighs digging hard. 

“God Sap you should see his face.” George muttered, lost in the way the blond’s pupils were dilated, how his eyes widened with each harsh thrust downward, how he gasped greedily for air between choked moans when George pulled him up to breath. His own thighs were slick with precum and drool that Dream didn’t bother to try and swallow, focused more on breathing and his own pleasure, chin slick in it. “He looks like a whore, and he’s so fucking good at taking my dick.” 

A loud slap rang through the clearing, brown eyes flitting open at the sound to see the grin Sapnap had carved on, Dream giving a loud shout around him that had him reeling. “Oh fuck.” He gasped, Sapnap bringing his hand back down on the same spot of Dream’s ass, skin already pinkening from the sharp hits. “Keep doing that Sap, I’m so close.” He muttered, readjusting his grip in blond hairs to instead hold him still, shifting to be able to thrust into the blond’s mouth instead of guide him. 

“I’m sure he does.” Sapnap muttered, hips snapping forward faster and harder with each motion, keeping a tight leash on his own pleasure while using one hand to pull the blond into each heavy thrust. The blond had long since stopped trying to hold the sounds of pleasure back, seemingly satisfied and losing himself to the sensations. Sapnap was almost jealous as he brought another hand down on the blond’s red and hot skin, the moan a near scream and sending a warm shiver down his spine, pressing in harder. “You know what's the best part George?” He asked, tone coy as brown eyes blown in pleasure pried open to meet his gaze. The hum, disconnected and barely audible, was Sapnap’s only indication that the other had heard him, a fond smile crossing his face at the warmth that bloomed in his chest from the cute response.  _ How are they both this cute? _ He wondered before pulling back to the present as he pressed back into Dream, angling slightly different and the head of his cock finally pressing into the boy's prostate, the muffles scream sending George reeling, hands gripping blond hair so tights some strands were pulled out. “The weakness potion ran out a long time ago.” Dream gave a shuddering breath, needy keens falling from his chest as both Sapnap and George stayed buried inside him, not moving and leaving him lingering in need as his cock burned. “He could have fought us off if he really  _ wanted _ to…” He let his fingertips dig hard on bone, shivering at how Dream writhed on his cock, hole fluttering and squeezing tight. “But the precious little whore clearly didn’t want us to stop now did he?” His tone slipped back into mocking, free hand cupping at his ass before he finally gave in, knowing he and George were quickly reaching their limit, letting calloused digits trail down and ghost around the blond’s cock, the whine he got was intoxicating. 

“Sap.” George breathed out, eyes shutting as he started to shallowly thrust his hips, grip still tight as iron. “Dream.” Sapnap snickered at the breathiness of the oldest's voice, thrusting into Dream hard and sending him shouting, hand tightening around the boy's cock. “Fuck.”

“You’re so close, aren’t you, George?” Sapnap asked, warmth in his voice even as his pace into Dream was brutal, the tight grip he had on the blond the only reason he hadn’t fallen into the bed yet, instead being tugged into each harsh motion. “You gonna cum down his throat while I fuck him?” George’s ears turned a deep shade of pink, brown eyes only minorly annoyed as another moan ripped free from both men. Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh, the sound fond as he draped himself across the blonds back, hand’s pace speeding up as he reached his own limit. “Go ahead then, let him choke on it.” He purred, pressing his lips teasingly to the bite he had already left on the blond's shoulder, the shudder he got a clear indication the blond hadn’t forgotten, racing heartbeat tempting Sapnap to leave another bite. 

_ Fuck it. _ He thought with a wry smile, kissing his way towards the curve of Dream’s shoulder as George moans and words cut off into breathy pants, wordless as he frantically thrust into a warm and pliant mouth full of moans. “Go ahead and cum for me, Dreamie.” He whispered into the blond’s shoulder, not particularly caring if the blond heard him or not as he shifted his hand to wrap around the blond’s waist, pinning them flush together and grinding his cock on the blond’s prostate, sending him screaming around George’s cock. A loud moan, deep in George’s chest filled the space as his thrusting stopped, Dream’s own sounds turning more muffled and shocked, and Sapnap could see him trying hard to not choke on the fluid as his chest heaved. Without wasting a moment he sunk his teeth back in, the sweet taste of blood filling his mouth and the endorphins from the bite filling Dream’s body. The blond went taut beneath his grip, cock twitching as he ground forward again, a warbled cry and hot cum flowing over his hand moments after. 

He stroked the blond through his orgasm, going until the blond was sniffling again, knees shaking, teeth still in the boy’s flesh even as George finally pulled his cock out of the blond’s mouth, giving space for the sounds to fill the air. 

“Sapnap please.” He nearly sobbed, green eyes and wet lashes staring up at George’s flushed expression, brown eyes soft once more and blown in arousal at the sight of cum trailing down Dream’s chin, flushed pink lips and freckled cheeks. “Please, too much, I can’t-” The hands in his hair fell away as Sapnap’s hands moved off his cock, sobbing at the tingle that still ran over the sensitive skin. Hands pressed to the small of his back, sliding up to his shoulders, Dream tensing as he waited for them to dig in painfully, waiting, before one pressed down hard, pinning him to the bed before sliding to his hair, pushing down hard so he was nearly smothered by the thin blankets. It was then he realized the raven was still hard and inside him. He nearly sobbed, trying to squirm and dislodge the other but a firm hand was still on his hip, keeping him in place for the raven who laughed at the reaction. “No please Sap too much, please.” He babbled, green eyes watery at the idea of continuing. Suddenly a warm palm squeezed under his fingertips, two taps pressing to flushed skin, then going flat and waiting. He didn’t hesitate, tapping twice even as a shaky cry wracked his body, skin twitching in sensitivity and anticipation. 

“Awww.” Sapnap cooed, pulling out tortuously slow, smirking at the shaking blond, waiting until just his time was inside, pulling his hair enough to pull the blond’s face out the bed and sheets to hear every sound. “You can't? It's too much?” He mocked, hand on a freckled hip squeezing hard until Dream was whimpering. “That's too bad, remember what I said earlier?” The blond clearly didn’t, if the whiny sound was any indication. So he smirked and let out a harsh laugh, tempted to lean in if not for the fact it would ruin his positioning. “We’re going to fuck you, and we’re not going to stop until we’re satisfied.” His voice was low and dark, it sent chills down Dream’s spine and he let out a weak hiccup, fingers digging into the warm palm that still rested beneath him, squeezing hard as they threaded together, sobbing as Sapnap continued his ruthless pace. Each thrust felt like fire filling Dream’s veins, aggravated by the burn on his cock that didn’t leave even after he came, somehow worse than before, while the venom blurred the pain that came from all the bruises that must be littering his body and hips. He could hardly think, he couldn’t do much more than sob with each thrust Sapnap made, only mildly grateful for the other at least trying to not hit his prostate with every thrust, but when the hits did land it sent him screaming and sobbing, nose running and face splotched as tears ran down his cheeks without abandon, voice hoarse as each sound wracked his whole body.

It felt like an eternity before Sapnap gave a low moan, hand on his hair leaving to glide down the twitching skin of his back and towards his hip, pulling him into one last thrust that, thankfully, missed his prostate and warmth flooded deep inside him. He squirmed and sobbed, in oversensitivity or relief he couldn’t tell, as Sapnap finally pulled out, the hands on his hip losing their mean edge and instead just firm as he was gently moved to his side. 

He sucked in a deep breath, shuddering as a cool breeze blew over them, whining high in his throat. “Fuck.” He croaked, blinking hazily up to the sky, stars shining down on them as he could finally see them again. 

Warm palms flew to his cheeks, cupping gently and thumbing the bridge of his cheekbone tenderly, brown eyes looking at him with concern. “Hey Dream, how are you feeling there?” George asked quietly as Sapnap tucked a warm nose between the blond’s neck, sending him shivering but leaning into the touches. He took a few more deep breaths, none getting any easier even though his heart rate was starting to slow down. 

He blinked languidly, closing his eyes and resting his body weight against Sapnap, sighing happily at the warmth. “Tired.” He said first, wincing at how raw his voice sounded. “Sore as hell too.” He added as an afterthought, turning to bury himself in the raven’s chest, only then noticing there was still cloth there. He opened a single eye to stare at George and back to Sapnap with a scathing expression. “Did neither of you undress to fuck me?” He asked, only mildly bemused. 

George giggled as Sapnap smiled guiltily, pulling Dream closer. “Yeah, it was my idea.” Sapnap admitted, bringing a hand up to blond hair, petting gently. “Figured might get you off a little more if you had noticed…” He offered a familiar cheeky grin, teeth shining. “Although it's fair you didn’t notice, there was a lot going on.” 

He let out a raspy laugh, curling up as George slid in behind them, warm arms wrapping around his waist. “Yeah, you could say that.” He mumbled, wincing as another wave of warmth rolled through his cock. “Jesus Christ, how the hell do you get the magma cream off, it's the worst.” He whined, pitch high as he squirmed in discomfort. The pair both raced to grab the nearest cloth, practically bickering before George started to gently wipe the orangy slick off the blonde, Sapnap pressing his hair back gently as he squirmed at the sensation. 

“That better?” George asked, brown eyes watching patiently as Dream nodded, sighing in relief and dropping the cloth. The brunet sat on the edge of the bed, warm hands reaching to touch a freckled thigh, only a slight hitch of breath and shiver from nerves indicating how sensitive the other boy was. He bit his lip thoughtfully, sharing a look with the raven, before looking to the blond who was now watching them. “You wanna head home for cuddles instead of here?” He asked gently, hand already moving to pull up the world menu to teleport all of them home with ease, not exactly trusting Dream to have the ability to walk to the teleporter… nor could he actually expect him to be able to walk home since he and Sapnap had torn his clothes to shreds.  _ Dream is so going to get us back for that later.  _ George thought as Dream sat up with a yawn, face scrunching up. 

“Yeah.” Dream said in response, forcing himself to sit up and wincing as waves of soreness started to finally roll through his body as the venom worked its way out, only half tempted to ask for another hit if not for the fact he was worried about blood loss. Before George could teleport all of them he coughed to get their attention, green eyes still a bit glazed but more focused than before and holding a certain edge to them. “By the way, if you ever try that shit with magma cream again…” He then forced a smile to his face, looking more intimidating than friendly.  “I’ll shove it up your ass and leave you to deal with it, got it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrightyyy so I hope you all enjoyed it! Was a tough work, and the longest one I've worked on in several weeks o.o I should have the next part of _"I'll Make You Scream"_ by next Wednesday, maybe a little longer. I am moving this weekend but I'm hoping it wont delay too much. After that I'll either start working on a new, and shorter, Smp fic(i have gotten tears already from talking about it, so I'm excited to share ^.^), or another chapter of Dream Writes Fanfic... I seriously have a problem ending series. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter if you want, I like to talk about fics and the idiots that our favorite blockmen are, and I sometimes share snippets of stories I'm working on. My @ is SmutAndSimping
> 
> Alrighty, thanks so much for reading this, wishing everybody a happy holiday season and a happy New Year as well! <333 Take care everybody! <333


End file.
